Amour de Lycéens
by Veneziano58
Summary: Dans un lycée normal, il y a des élèves normaux. Et parmi eux il y en a un qui s'ennuie et que fait Gilbert quand il s'ennuie? Il fait des plans. Soyez bien préparée Madame la Présidente du conseil des élèves car vous allez tomber dans ses bras que vous le veuillez ou non! /Human!Gakuen Hetalia/Nyotalia/
1. Chapter 1

**Amour de lycéens**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas !**

Alice Kirkland (Fem!Angleterre)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Espagne)

Alfred F. Jones (Amérique)

Sakura Honda (Fem!Japon)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne)

Chiara Vargas (Fem!Romano)

Felicia Vargas (Fem!Italie)

Madeline Williams (Fem!Canada)

Seront probablement les plus récurrents même si ils ne sont pas forcément présents à chaque chapitre.

* * *

><p>Trois garçons étaient affalés sous un arbre dans la cour de leur lycée, la sonnerie de reprise des cours avait déjà sonner depuis un bon quart d'heure mais aucuns ne s'en préoccupait. Ils avaient encore une heure de libre après tout alors pourquoi s'ennuyer dans une salle d'étude alors qu'ils pouvaient profiter du soleil de cet belle après-midi de septembre? Celui aux cheveux blonds fredonnait gaiement tout en cherchant une recette sur son portable afin de faire un bon dîner pour son rendez-vous en amoureux avec sa petite-amie alors que le brun faisait simplement une bonne sieste, se servant de leurs sacs comme d'un oreiller. Enfin, le troisième larron aux cheveux blancs baladait son regard sur les gens qui passait, s'ennuyant à mourir. Et le fit savoir.<p>

«Bordel qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie!

- Trouves toi une petite-amie Gil.

- Depuis que toi et Tonio êtes casés on peut même plus se faire des week-end entre potes.

- D'ailleurs ton petit frère aussi s'est trouvé une copine, non?

- Pff, c'est elle qui lui a sauté dessus. Si elle ne l'avait pas embrassé, ils en seraient encore au stade zéro.

- Sans doute ~ Mais dis moi, tu es toujours accroc à Elizavetta?

- Hein ? Nan pas du tout. Je m'en fous d'elle et de l'autre coincé avec son foutu club de musique.

- Si tu le dis. Pourquoi ne pas chercher une nouvelle conquête dans ce cas?»

Gilbert ne répondit pas, cherchant des yeux dans les groupes d'étudiants l'une de ses connaissances qu'il pourrait peut-être aller embêter. Elizavetta était une belle brune avec qui il était resté deux ans avant que celle-ci ne décide de le larguer pendant l'été et de le remplacer à la rentrée par un lunetteux joueur de piano sans intérêts. Bref, il était célibataire alors que tout le monde autour de lui filait le parfait amour. Démoralisant à souhait. Il continua donc à ruminer ses sombres pensées lorsque son regard tomba sur un couple un peu plus loin. «Awesome, encore des abrutis qui se lèchent la tronche.» pensa-t-il avant de reconnaître les deux blonds, Alfred un étudiant américain débarqué l'an dernier et Madame la Présidente du conseil des élèves, Alice Quelque chose. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'une idée, tordue pour les autres mais géniale pour lui, lui venait à l'esprit. Francis fronça les sourcils en voyant ce sourire digne du chat du Cheshire. Le blond se pencha donc vers son ami pour l'interroger et tirer tout ça au clair.

«Toi, tu viens de trouver un plan quelconque. Je me trompe?

- Non. Je vais suivre ton conseil et me trouver une fille.

- Laquelle...?

- Madame la Présidente du conseil des élèves ~

- Quoi? T'es bête, elle est déjà prise.

- Et alors? C'est ça qui est drôle. En plus son copain c'est un véritable boulet.

- Je t'accorde que le ricain il brille pas par son cerveau mais briser le cœur de la demoiselle pour te l'attribuer ce n'est pas très gentleman.

- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots... Ils se disputent sans arrêt de toute façon.

- Bon, libre à toi.»

Francis réveilla leur ami espagnol pour lui faire part du plan de leur camarade et celui-ci lui souhaita bonne chance parce que «Santa Madre! Elle a un foutu caractère cette fille.» et il était bien placé pour le savoir parce qu'ils avaient été dans le même groupe de sport plusieurs fois de suite et le brun s'en souvenait encore. Quoiqu'il en soit, Gilbert était déterminé, avant la fin du trimestre la belle sera tombée dans ses bras et bye bye Mister America.

_Phase 1 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Aborder la proie (la fille)_

De préférence quand son gorille n'était pas dans les parages, il fallait se rapprocher en subtilité d'abord, il serait toujours possible de s'occuper du cas d'Alfred plus tard. Cette occasion se produisit le vendredi après-midi, soit deux jours après qu'il eu décidé de son plan génial. Gilbert repéra la silhouette gracile de la jolie blonde devant le panneau d'affichage dans le hall, manifestement elle essayait d'attraper un papier punaiser trop haut pour elle. Il s'approcha donc et le décrocha avant de lui tendre avec un sourire.

«Voilà pour vous Madame la Présidente ~»

Alice le fixa quelques secondes en silence avant d'acquiescer et prendre le papier, une inscription pour le club de cuisine. Comprenant que l'autre n'allait pas partir avant qu'elle ne lui réponde quelque chose, elle lui accorda un peu de son temps.

«Merci, Beilschmidt.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ~

- Nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache.

- Non et alors?

- Alors je n'ai pas envie d'être familière avec toi. Et ton uniforme n'est pas réglementaire.

- Je porte les deux trucs obligatoire: la chemise et le pantalon. Les cravates c'est chiant et ma veste rouge est largement plus classe que la veste d'uniforme.

- Béni soit le jour où tu passeras enfin inaperçu maintenant si tu permets, j'ai du travail alors au revoir.»

Et sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Alice reprit son chemin. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'importun allait la suivre, poussant le vice jusqu'à la retenir en l'attrapant par le poignet.

_Phase 2 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Se rapprocher de la proie (la fille)_

Gilbert ignora délibérément le regard noir de la demoiselle et prit un faux air contrit en lui relâchant le poignet, passant sa main dans sa tignasse désordonnée.

«Attends, j'avais quelque chose d'important à te demander.

- Quoi? Dépêche toi.

- Ouais mais c'est embarrassant.

- Beilschmidt embarrassé par quelque chose, il va geler en Enfer bientôt.

- Te moque pas de moi! Je voulais te demander d'être ma prof pour l'anglais, mes notes dégringolent et mon père commence sérieusement à me saouler.

- Pourquoi je t'aiderais? Tu n'as qu'à venir en cours régulièrement comme ton petit frère. Quel mauvais exemple tu fais, je le plains.

- Ouais bon ça va hein. C'est ton boulot d'aider les élèves en difficultés oui ou non?»

Sur ce point, Alice ne pouvait pas le contredire puisque c'était effectivement son travail même s'il aurait pu aller voir l'un des autres membres du conseil étudiant. La demoiselle soupira doucement puis fit signe au jeune homme de la suivre alors qu'elle allait vers sa classe. Ils comparèrent leurs emplois du temps afin de trouver des horaires où ils pourraient travailler ensemble puis il reparti en lui faisant un signe de la main et en souriant comme un imbécile heureux. La belle se laissa choir sur sa chaise avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains en se maudissant de rougir pour si peu et surtout pour un type pareil.

_Phase 3 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Connaître la proie (la fille)_

«Ca sera sûrement la phase la plus longue» songea Gilbert tout en enfournant ses affaires dans son sac de cours. Ses amis l'attendaient tout en discutant entre eux et c'est tout trois qu'ils partirent vers la grille.

«Au fait Gil, t'en ai où avec Madame la Présidente? ~

- Je me demandais quand l'un de vous allait me poser la question Tonio. Figure toi que j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Dio, t'es vachement rapide. Et Alfred alors...?

- Ils sont toujours ensemble, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle pour prendre des cours d'anglais.

- Et tu vas réussi à te concentrer ou tu vas loucher sur elle? ~

- Kesesesese ~ Je vous dirais tout ça demain.»

Et il les planta là, allant retrouver la blondinette qui lui signifia que ça faisait déjà sept minutes qu'elle l'attendait.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans encombres particulières, Alice découvrit que si son «élève» était assez chiant la plupart du temps, il était malgré tout très intelligent. Apparemment, il avait juste la flemme de se servir de cette intelligence dans ses études ce qui était vraiment dommage. Et puis il était drôle aussi, une fois qu'on avait compris le mécanisme de ses blagues. De son coté, Gilbert ne pu que se dire que son choix était définitivement bon. En plus d'être séduisante et d'avoir un tempérament intéressant, la jolie blonde avait du plomb dans la tête et elle s'était révélée bien plus patiente avec lui qu'il ne le pensait. Parfois ils discutaient ensemble dans les couloirs, partageaient quelques rires qui étonnaient ceux ne sachant pas qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. La tranquillité ne pouvant évidemment pas durer, les rumeurs commencèrent donc à se diffuser, les principaux ragots étant que la Présidente était en train de tomber amoureuse du bad boy du lycée ou que celui-ci était follement amoureux d'elle depuis le début et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la voir au bras du bel américain. Bref, la machine à cancans s'emballait à pleine vitesse et les dites rumeurs finirent par atterrir dans les oreilles d'Alfred qui ne les apprécia pas du tout.

Il profita donc d'un jour où sa _girlfriend_ était retenue plus tard par une réunion du conseil étudiant pour aller chopper l'hurluberlu aux cheveux blancs et à la veste rouge. Manque de chance pour Gilbert, ce jour là Antonio était avec Chiara et Francis avec Madeline, il se retrouva donc seul face au petit-ami de sa proie. Pas impressionné pour autant, Gilbert remit son sac sur épaule et offrit un sourire provocateur au blond à lunettes qui se rua sur lui, l'attrapant par le col.

«Comment oses-tu draguer Alice?

- Je jure que mes relations avec la Présidente sont platoniques.

- Pourquoi tu lui tournes autour subitement?

- Elle m'enseigne l'anglais.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais gober ça?

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Mais qui sait, les relations se développent vite...»

Voyant rouge, l'américain n'hésita plus et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du plus petit, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua aussitôt. La bagarre alarma évidemment les élèves alentours qui se pressèrent autour des deux combattant, certains partant prévenir les surveillants ou les membres du conseil. Ils furent séparés avant qu'il n'y eu trop de dégâts, Alice les regardant d'un air paniqué lorsqu'elle fut arrivée sur place.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé enfin?

- Ton petit-ami m'a agressé, il n'a pas cru que tu me donnes des cours de rattrapage alors que c'est la vérité.

- Mais il m'a provoqué Honey!

- Et alors? Gilbert provoque tout le monde, c'est pas une raison pour le battre comme plâtre surtout quand il dit la vérité!

- Mais my girl...

- Tais-toi! Je ne t'appartiens pas, tu n'es qu'un rustre! Et toi, viens avec moi.»

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de protester, elle prit Gilbert par le bras et le traîna à l'infirmerie afin de le soigner avant de le renvoyer chez lui. Il la laissa prodiguer ses soins tranquillement puis le garçon aux yeux rouges s'aperçut que la blondinette n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il lui proposa alors de rentrer ensemble et contre toute attente, la belle accepta.

«Manquait plus que ça, v'là que ça flotte maintenant...

- J'ai un parapluie.

- Ouais, eh bien pas moi.

- Tu... Tu peux venir en dessous si tu veux...Mais c'est par charité envers un blessé, n'y voit rien de plus.

- Kesesese ~ Bien sûr Présidente ~»

Alice se contenta de hausser les épaules puis détacha ses longs cheveux et déplia son parapluie bicolore avant d'avancer sur le chemin. Elle se retourna pour dire à l'autre de la suivre mais se tut en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait, sentant ses joues chauffer sans pouvoir, ou vouloir, s'expliquer pourquoi. Finalement il la rejoignit, la complimentant au passage sur la beauté de cette coiffure naturelle et obtint un rougissement plus prononcé et des insultes bégayées en réponse. Finalement, le chemin se fit dans une ambiance bon enfant, laissant de coté l'incident précédent, ignorant le regard bleu colérique fixer sur eux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette première partie ^^<p>

Je suis repartie pour faire du Gilbert x Alice et vous savez quoi? Ca fait du bien XD

J'espère que ça vous plaira =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour de lycéens**

Alice Kirkland (Fem!Angleterre)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Espagne)

Alfred F. Jones (Amérique)

Sakura Honda (Fem!Japon)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne)

Chiara Vargas (Fem!Romano)

Felicia Vargas (Fem!Italie)

Madeline Williams (Fem!Canada)

**Aucuns ne m'appartiennent, Hetalia non plus et ils n'interviennent pas forcément tous à chaque fois.**

* * *

><p>Comme Gilbert s'y attendait une fois rentré chez lui son vieux et Ludwig lui passèrent un savon parce qu'il s'était <em>encore<em> battu mais il ne répondit pas vraiment, attendant simplement que l'orage passe avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il balança son sac dans un coin, changea de vêtements puis pris son ordinateur portable avant de s'affaler sur son lit, il avait des choses à raconter aux deux autres zigotos après tout. Le jeune homme n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour que ses amis prennent contact avec lui.

**Tomato-Lover:** Alors Gil? On a entendu que tu avais fait du raffut à la sortie du lycée.

**Awesome-me:** C'est de la faute du ricain, c'est lui qui m'a agressé sans raison.

**RoseRouge:** Il n'a vraiment aucune classe ce type. Pas trop abîmé?

**Awesome-me: **Tu rigoles Frany? Il est aussi abîmé que moi ce con! Mais en fait, ça m'arrange cette histoire.

**Tomato-Lover:** Je vois pas en quoi te faire démonter pourrait t'aider à quoique ce soit.

**RoseRouge:** Moi non plus je dois dire, éclaire notre lanterne Ô roi des plans tordus.

**Awesome-me:** Tordus?! Ils sont géniaux mes plans! Et ça m'arrange parce que cet imbécile de blondinet à engager de lui même la phase 4 de mon plan ~

**RoseRouge:** Un peu de respect pour les blonds!

**Tomato-Lover:** On s'en fiche de ça Frany, alors cette phase 4 c'est quoi?

**Awesome-me:** Dégager Alfred.

**Tomato-Lover:** Oh ~ Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais au fait, pendant les cours d'anglais, tu écoutes ou tu mates?

**RoseRouge:** Il admire la beauté de la Présidente bien sûr ~

**Awesome-me:** Ouais mais figurez-vous que j'écoute aussi ce qui sort de sa jolie bouche ~

S'en suivit ensuite toute une conversation sur la préférence de chacun concernant les filles et ce qu'ils préféraient chez elles. Ce qui incluait évidemment tout un tas de commentaires subtils. Ou pas.

La chance était visiblement avec lui pour le moment puisque lors de son arrivée au lycée le lundi suivant flanqué de ses deux acolytes, Alice et Alfred était clairement entrain de se disputer.

_Phase 4 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Dégager le parasite (Alfred)_

Semblait se dérouler à merveille. Si ça continuait, il n'aurait même pas besoin d'intervenir personnellement ce qui arrangeait encore plus ses plans puisque la blonde n'aurait pas de reproches à lui faire au cas où elle regretterait sa rupture. Si tant est qu'on puisse regretter de quitter un gars dans son genre. La sonnerie des cours rappela tout ce petit monde à l'ordre et chacun alla là où il devait être avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur. A la pause déjeuner, le trio partit manger dehors pour profiter des derniers beaux jours, heureux d'accueillir la jolie Madeline et la très vive Chiara avec eux. Naturellement Antonio fit asseoir la belle brune sur ses genoux, s'attirant insultes et protestations de sa part mais qu'il fit vite taire d'un baiser. Du coté de Francis c'était largement plus calme, Maddie s'étant simplement assise près de lui après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

«Du nouveau à raconter les filles?» Gilbert ne posait pas la question pour rien, il savait qu'elles étaient dans la même classe qu'Alice et Alfred.

«La Présidente était vraiment de mauvaise humeur mais c'est normal vu qu'elle s'est disputée avec son petit copain ce matin...

- C'est peu de le dire, Kirkland a passé son temps à remettre en place tout ceux qui avait le malheur de faire un truc de travers.

- N'exagères pas Chiara, moi j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait l'air très triste...

- Possible. Au fait Gil, en quoi ça t'intéresse?

- J'aime bien Alice. Vous savez où elle mange par hasard?

- Aucune idée et toi, tu sais Maddie?

- Dans la classe ou dans la salle du club de lecture si elle veut être tranquille.

- Merci pour les infos, les filles ~»

Gilbert ramassa rapidement son déjeuner, qu'il n'avait même pas encore ouvert puis récupéra ses affaires avant de filer sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Il chercha un moment la jeune fille puis finit par la trouver comme Maddie l'avait prédit, installée à l'écart dans la salle du club de lecture.

«Oï Présidente ~

- Beilschmidt..?

- Je viens vous tenir compagnie pour le déjeuner ~

- Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que si je venais ici c'était pour être seule?

- Une jolie fille ne devrait jamais rester seule.»

Répondit son camarade d'un ton docte avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la blonde. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils alors que ses joues avaient pris une belle couleur rose sous la gêne due à ce «compliment» intempestif. Alice soupira puis décida d'ignorer l'autre, après tout elle ne lui avait rien demandé, puis sortit son propre repas. Visiblement elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux petites boîtes colorées, un air perplexe s'affichant progressivement sur son visage.

«C'est comestible?

- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas?

- Disons que l'aspect ne donne pas confiance...

- Je... Je sais mais j'ai fait de mon mieux e-et puis...Et puis c'est moi qui le mange alors peu importe!

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ça?

- Je viens de te le dire...

- Je peux goûter alors?»

La demoiselle le regarda avec étonnement mais l'autre semblait tout à fait sérieux dans sa demande. Elle baissa les yeux puis secoua négativement la tête, ses doigts triturant les plis de sa jupe d'uniforme. Alice rougit davantage lorsqu'elle sentit le parfum de Gilbert plus fortement, signe que cet imbécile s'était rapproché.

«Aller Présidente, je vous laisse goûter au mien si vous voulez comme ça on pourra se critiquer l'un l'autre.

- C'est toi qui cuisine tes repas..?

- Ouaip ~ Mon vieux travaille tout le temps alors du coup fallait que je fasse à manger pour Lutz. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris.

- Et... Pourquoi votre mère n'est plus là? E-Enfin... Si tu ne veux pas répondre je comprendrais...

- Ma mère est partie quand j'étais gosse et celle de Lutz est décédée dans un accident de la route. Elle a été fauchée par une voiture, mon frère a été blessé dans le processus et il en garde des séquelles.

- Graves?

- Je suppose que oui dans un sens mais ça n'affecte pas sa vie quotidienne, il a juste oublié presque toute son enfance d'avant l'accident. Mais tu esquives ma question là.

- Tu as dis que ça ne t'inspirais pas confiance alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux tant y goûter.

- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait.»

La jolie blonde rougit davantage puis soupira en poussant l'une des boîtes vers son camarade, tout en lui signifiant clairement qu'il ne devra s'en prendre qu'à lui même si ça ne lui plaisait pas ou s'il souffrait de maux d'estomac plus tard. Il acquiesça simplement avec son habituel sourire en coin et lui tendit sa propre boîte de nourriture, l'invitant à y piocher. Ce qu'elle refusa tout abord avant de finalement céder, lasse des jérémiades de l'autre. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence relatif mais reposant, finalement Gilbert pouvait ne pas être un moulin à paroles débitant des âneries sans interruptions s'il s'en donnait la peine. Bon point pour lui. Alice se morigéna presque aussitôt pour cette pensée, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que le jeune homme puisse être de bonne compagnie? Elle était sa tutrice d'anglais rien de plus. D'ailleurs leur rapprochement ne passait pas inaperçu, elle avait déjà eu plusieurs échos et son petit-ami ne cessait de geindre à cause de ça.

«Gilbert, il va falloir que tu cesses de venir à moi pour autre chose que tes cours de rattrapage.

- Eh, j'aurais préféré que tu utilises enfin mon prénom pour autre chose que de m'envoyer me faire avoir ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et toi non plus tu n'utilises pas mon prénom.

- Tu veux que je le fasse?

- N-Non! Enfin, ça ne serait sans doute pas grave...Je veux dire, non. Restons en aux politesses et gardons nos distances.

- C'est à cause d'Alfred?

- Hein? Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Oh je t'en prie. Vos disputes s'entendent à des kilomètres à la ronde et ce macaque crie à qui veut l'entendre que t'es à lui.

- M-Mais je ne lui appartiens pas... Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça bon sang!

- C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire. Fais ce que tu veux Présidente mais franchement, tu gagnes pas grand chose en restant avec lui. Il vient te voir que quand il le décide, vire tout ceux qui s'approchent de toi, il t'isole et le pompon c'est que t'as vraiment pas l'air heureuse.

- Mais tu n'en sais rien! Je suis heureuse!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne souris jamais dans ses bras?»

Alice en resta coi, fixant en silence les impénétrables iris rouges de son voisin de table. Celui-ci soutint son regard un moment puis soupira, marmonnant un truc dans sa barbe inexistante tout en rangeant ses affaires. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses interrogations alors qu'un doute s'insinuait dans ses pensées. Un doute et un autre sentiment que la blondinette voulait faire taire à tous prix, ne se sentant absolument pas prête à y faire face.

Gilbert resta de mauvaise humeur tout l'après-midi, même Francis et Antonio préférèrent ne pas le taquiner, se contentant de rester à ses cotés et de répondre à sa place afin d'éviter une nouvelle querelle ou d'autres ennuis du genre. Leur ami avait parfois des sautes d'humeur mais là, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi même s'ils se doutaient que ça avait un rapport avec la Présidente du conseil des élèves puisque le troisième membre du trio avait perdu toute bonne humeur en revenant de son déjeuner avec elle. En interrogeant un peu leurs petites-amies respectives, les deux compères apprirent que la blonde aux lunettes rouges avait eu la tête dans les nuages pendant les cours, à l'opposé de son attitude studieuse habituelle, puis avait suivit l'américain de mauvaise grâce lorsqu'il lui avait demandé à pouvoir discuter ensemble dans un coin tranquille.

Pour une fois, le jeune aux cheveux blancs mit du cœur à l'ouvrage lors de l'entraînement de football, à croire que taper des balles l'aidait extérioriser ses soucis. Personne n'eut l'idée de lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait autre chose que le tir au but à pratiquer, probablement qu'aucuns de ses camarades ne voulaient prendre le risque de se prendre un ballon à pleine vitesse dans la face. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Antonio faisait également parti du club de foot tout comme Ludwig, celui-ci profita donc de l'occasion pour aller se renseigner auprès du brun au sujet de son illustre frangin.

«Antonio, sais-tu pourquoi mon frère est d'une humeur massacrante?

- Il a des soucis avec une fille. Il n'arrive pas à l'avoir je crois, quelque chose dans son plan génial ne marche pas comme prévu.

- D'accord... J'espère que ça va lui passer sinon ça va devenir invivable à la maison.

- Ouaip, Gil va se prendre la tête avec votre père et tu vas encore devoir faire tampon entre les deux.»

Le grand blond à l'allure un peu austère acquiesça simplement puis chacun repris ses activités sous les injonctions du coach arrivé entre temps. Autant se vider la tête et se dépenser de façon utile.

Tout le monde était déjà parti depuis un moment, Gil ayant fait exprès de rester en arrière à la fin de la séance. Il avait envie d'être seul pour ruminer dans son coin, les choses n'allaient pas comme il le souhaitait. D'accord, c'était logique qu'Alice ne lui tombe pas dans les bras en quelques jours ni même qu'elle largue l'autre tache tout aussi rapidement mais quand même. Ca le contrariait plus que de raison. Sans cesse son esprit divaguait sur la Présidente, ses longs cheveux blonds dorés, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes... Voilà qu'il faisait de la poésie à deux balles maintenant. Le jeune homme grogna tout en se changeant, ne prenant pas garde au fait qu'une autre personne entrait dans les vestiaires supposément déserts.

«Beilschmidt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jones? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter.

- C'est plutôt moi qui ne peux plus te supporter!

- Oï, je t'ai rien fait je te signale!

- Quoi?! C'est à cause de toi que ma copine vient de me dire qu'elle voulait faire un break!

- Ah ouais? Ba ça prouve juste que c'est une fille intelligente maintenant fiche moi la paix et dégage de là que je puisse sortir.»

Le garçon à la veste rouge s'avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'à son opposant, soutenant le regard bleu qui le défiait et s'il le pouvait, le fusillerait sur place. D'une bourrade, il décala l'américain et sortit des vestiaires, l'allure un peu pressée. Pas vraiment envie de rester dans les parages. Certes tout n'était pas aussi simple que prévu puisqu'il commençait à se poser des questions sur lui-même vis à vis de la belle Alice mais au moins, la journée finissait sur un point positif: Alfred venait de se faire botter en touche.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ~ En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^<p>

La suite aussi vite que je peux mais ne soyez pas trop pressés, je suis prise par la fac...

Et pardon s'il reste quelques coquilles malgré mes relectures.

Merci à Yacchan412 pour sa review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Amour de Lycéens**

Alice Kirkland (Fem!Angleterre)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Espagne)

Alfred F. Jones (Amérique)

Sakura Honda (Fem!Japon)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne)

Chiara Vargas (Fem!Romano)

Felicia Vargas (Fem!Italie)

Madeline Williams (Fem!Canada)

**Hetalia n'est pas à moi blablabla. C'est la liste des intervenant réguliers même s'ils ne sont pas tous là à chaque fois.**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines. Deux foutues semaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la Présidente. A croire que la blonde avait disparue de la surface de la Terre! Bon d'accord, du lycée. Mais ça revenait au même. Gilbert était tellement de mauvais poil que même ses fidèles amis profitaient de la moindre occasion pour s'échapper avec ce qu'ils pensaient être la meilleure excuse du monde: aller voir leurs petites copines. Ce qui agaçait encore davantage leur camarade. Faute de mieux puisque les crétins l'avaient encore lâcher, il alla embêter son petit frère qui lui au moins restait fidèle au poste. Ou presque.<p>

«Je suis avec Felicia.

- Et alors? Rassures-toi j'ai l'habitude de tenir la chandelle.

- Vee ~ Je savais pas que ton grand frère était un romantique Luddy ~»

La naïveté de cette fille en était presque risible. Souvent les gens se demandaient si la volcanique Chiara avait vraiment du sang en commun avec la petite brune candide, enfin en partant du principe qu'on oubliait leur ressemblance physique frappante. Après une courte explication de la part de Ludwig pour sa douce chérie, celle-ci reprit la parole.

«Tu peux rester avec nous mais tu sais Alice n'est pas loin.

- Où ça?

- Euh... Juste derrière toi?

- Quoi?»

Gilbert se retourna d'un coup pour voir qu'effectivement, la jeune fille aux lunettes rouges était à quelques pas de lui et semblait peiner à porter des cartons. Sans plus réfléchir il planta son frangin et sa copine pour aller aider la blonde et enfin pouvoir lui parler, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

«Je vais vous donner un coup de main Présidente ~» lança-t-il avant de la délester de presque tout son chargement.

La demoiselle ne dit rien tout abord puis chuchota un vague merci et reprit sa route, sachant que l'autre la suivrait. Sa chance avait tourné manifestement puisqu'elle tombait de nouveau sur lui. Elle avait envoyé un autre élève pour s'occuper des cours d'anglais de Gilbert mais celui-ci avait tout bonnement refusé de faire le moindre exercice si ce n'était pas avec elle. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ça la gênait d'être avec lui? Déjà que la situation avec Alfred n'était pas facile alors si en plus l'autre excité de la vie en rajoutait une couche, elle n'était pas prête de s'en sortir. Alice soupira de dépit puis se rendit compte qu'il ne décrochait plus un mot, marchant près d'elle sans chercher à attirer son attention. Bizarre. Ou alors il était passé à autre chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre... La belle aux yeux vert préféra ignorer le petit pique douloureux qu'elle ressentit à cette conclusion.

Chacun se sentit soulagé lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de stockage afin de se débarrasser du chargement. Alice allait repartir aussi sec lorsqu'une main se saisit fermement de son poignet. Une main chaude, plus douce que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Non pas qu'elle a imaginé les mains de ce type sur elle, certainement pas! Mais quand même...

«Lâche-moi Beilschmidt.

- Non. Ca fait deux semaines que tu m'évites.

- J'ai des choses à faire et des affaires personnelles à régler.

- Je sais, Alfred est venu me voir.

- Quoi? Vous ne vous êtes pas battu au moins?!

- Pas de soucis Présidente, l'est entier ton boyfriend.

- Il n'est plus - »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Mince, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il mette ça sur le tapis? Et puis pourquoi s'était-elle empressée de dire qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment ensemble? Elle soupira lourdement puis tira sur son bras, voulant que l'autre la lâche et qu'elle puisse sortir d'ici. Vite. L'esprit de Gilbert eu un blanc puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, faisant froncer les sourcils de son interlocutrice. Il se rapprocha à mesure qu'elle reculait tant et si bien qu'elle se coinça elle-même entre son corps et le mur. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, assez pour sentir le léger parfum fleuri de la belle, des roses et autre chose. Quelque chose de sucré. Alice se maudit d'avoir été assez bête pour se mettre dans une situation pareille et en plus l'autre imbécile s'était presque collé à elle. La Présidente déglutit puis essaya de trouver une porte de sortie, la situation faisant battre son cœur trop vite. D'angoisse décida-t-elle. Ou de colère. Mais pas d'autre chose, ça non. Elle sursauta en sentant le souffle de son camarade près de son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

«Si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, je peux essayer alors.

- E-Essayer quoi...?

- De te séduire.

- Dans tes rêves Beilschmidt!

-Hm, si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut y faire dans mes rêves ~

- Espèce de pervers! Lâche-moi!

- Kesesese ~ Je plaisante. A moitié.

- Dégage! Dégage ou je hurle!

- Alors je vais devoir t'en empêcher très chère Présidente.»

La lycéenne allait protester mais fut brutalement coupée dans son élan par une bouche qui se posa sur la sienne. Statufiée, le cœur battant, elle resta simplement là à attendre. Les lèvres un peu gercées restèrent sages sur les siennes, ne faisant rien de plus que de presser gentiment leurs consœurs. Puis Gilbert s'éloigna, lui relâchant le poignet afin de pouvoir caresser son visage d'une main et la tenir par la taille de l'autre. Son camarade était doux, bien plus tendre que ce à quoi elle aurait pu penser. En total opposition avec l'image qu'il donnait au quotidien en fait. Puis subitement Alice se rappela qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber dans ses filets. Elle allait souffrir si elle se laissait aller dans les bras de ce playboy c'était certain. La blonde repoussa brusquement le garçon à la veste rouge et s'enfuit dans le couloir, oubliant complètement qu'elle était censée refermer la porte de la salle à clé.

«Je pensais que j'allais me prendre la gifle du siècle... Bon, on va dire que c'est pas mal comme début. Vivement la suite ~ » songea le jeune homme en sortant de la salle de stockage et refermant celle-ci. Redonner la clé à la Présidente du conseil des élèves était une excuse parfaite et tout à fait louable.

_Phase 5 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Séduire Alice._

Euh non. Il y avait un erreur dans cette formulation. A cause de l'euphorie du moment probablement.

_Phase 5 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Séduire la proie (Alice)_

Voilà, ça c'était mieux. Quoique, il y avait encore un truc qui le gênait... Gilbert soupira puis laissa ce détail de coté, ce n'était pas le point le plus important de l'affaire. C'est donc joyeux comme un pinson qu'il rejoignit Antonio et Francis qui étaient en train de paresser sous leur arbre habituel. Il s'affala donc pile entre eux, les écrasant un peu au passage sinon c'était pas drôle puis leur sourit avec un air satisfait qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres. Le premier à lancer les hostilités fut le brun, curieux comme une commère de quartier.

«A quoi est dû ton changement radical d'humeur Gil?

- Mystère ~

- Aller Gil! Tu nous mènes la vie dure depuis des jours, on mérite bien de savoir pourquoi tu retrouves soudainement ta joie.

- Tch, vous avez fuit comme les rats quittent le navire.

- Bon très bien on est désolé, mais dis nous ce qui se passe.»

Tonio lui fit son regard de chien battu alors que le blond lui faisait mille et une excuses. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour avoir un potin. Pire que des gonzesses. Le troisième luron s'installa plus confortablement, piquant le pain au chocolat de Francis qui lâcha un «Eh!» indigné qu'il ignora complètement et mordit dans la viennoiserie, laissant intentionnellement mijoter ses amis. A force de jérémiades en tout genre, celui aux cheveux blancs prit la parole.

«Bon très bien, je vais vous le dire et accrochez-vous bien ~

- T'as décroché un 20 en anglais?

- T'as vu Alfred pendu par son slip sur le terrain de foot?

- Mais non bande d'abrutis! Quoique je retiens ton idée Francis pour le ricain, ça pourrait peut-être servir un jour.

- Je suis un génie du mal ~

- Ta tête va éclater Frany. Bon alors quoi? Crache le morceau Gil!

- J'ai embrassé la Présidente. Et sans me faire gifler.»

Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps que le cerveau des deux autres absorbent l'information puis il se retrouva assaillit de tout un tas de questions dont il ne compris même pas le quart. Le lycéen laissa entendre le rire si caractéristique de sa personne puis calma ses deux camarades.

«Stop, on se calme. Une question à la fois.

- C'était bien?

- Super, j'ai hâte de le refaire. Mais en mieux.

- Pourquoi en mieux...?

- Ah j'ai compris c'était pas un _French kiss_ ~

- Ouais Frany a raison. Autant commencer en douceur, faut pas effrayer la belle.»

Même si la belle en question l'avait laissé en plan et était partie en courant comme si elle avant le diable aux trousses. Mais ce détail il comptait le garder pour lui. Sans doute que Francis et Antonio aurait continuer leur interrogatoire digne du FBI si la sonnerie de reprise des cours ne les avaient pas coupé dans leur élan. Béni soit le cours de biologie pensa avec ironie, et un fond de reconnaissance, Gilbert en récupérant son sac avant de filer à la salle de classe, ses deux amis sur les talons.

Les cheveux encore humides de la douche, Gilbert sorti tranquillement des vestiaires. Les entraînements du club de foot étaient plus fréquents pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un match contre un autre lycée du coin approchait. Match amical mais match quand même. Logiquement, leur équipe voulait gagner. Antonio et Ludwig étaient partis ensemble dès qu'ils furent prêt puisqu'ils devaient aller chez les sœurs Vargas alors lui ne s'était pas pressé. Personne ne l'attendait et certainement pas son vieux qui ne rentrerait pas du travail avant vingt-trois heures. Vingt-et-une, au plus tôt. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas franchement envie de le voir. C'est donc son sac sur l'épaule et la tête dans les nuages qu'il prit le chemin de la sortie du lycée mais quelque chose attira son regard. Discrètement, Gilbert s'approcha de l'objet de sa curiosité et ne pu retenir un sourire associé à un «Awesome» devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alfred embrassait à pleine bouche la frêle Sakura Honda, une jeune japonaise arrivée à peu près à la même époque que l'américain.

Ca c'était un sacré coup de chance! L'abruti s'était casé de lui-même avec une autre fille. Parfait. Il avait donc tout le champ libre pour faire du gringue à la Présidente. Cependant une question lui vint à l'esprit. Alice était-elle au courant qu'elle avait une remplaçante? Une gentille et jolie remplaçante en plus de ça. Même si de son point de vue, Sakura était bien trop sage et effacée. Sans doute que pour cette grande gueule d'Alfred, elle correspondait mieux à ses critères que la ronchonne Alice.

«Tch. Il ne sait pas ce qui est bon cet abruti.

- La politesse n'est pas ce qui t'étouffe on dirait.»

Gilbert sursauta et se retrouva face à l'objet de ses pensées. Merde, pourquoi elle était toujours là au fait? Les cours et les clubs étaient terminés depuis un moment déjà. Alice n'était pas très à l'aise de s'être retrouvée face à l'autre étudiant mais avait fait de son mieux pour être aussi cassante et indifférente que possible envers lui. Elle prit le parti de ne pas se préoccuper davantage de son camarade puis avança, ayant la ferme intention de rentrer chez elle. L'adolescent allait la laisser passer quand il se rappela brutalement que le blond à lunettes était toujours en train de lécher les amygdales de la japonaise. Ne sachant que faire, il plaqua sa main sur les yeux de la Présidente qui sursauta, un peu effrayée par ce geste inattendu.

«B-Beilschmidt?

- …

- Enlève ta main.

- Je pense pas que tu veuilles voir ce qui se passe juste devant.

- Ca ne regarde que moi. Dégage ta main, tu me fais mal à cause de mes lunettes.»

Il hésita un instant puis soupira lourdement avant de se résigner à obéir. Peut-être s'était-il fait du souci pour rien et que la demoiselle savait déjà que son ex était passé à autre chose. Gilbert allait d'ailleurs sortir une remarque sarcastique à propos de l'ex en question mais l'expression sur le visage de la blonde quand son regard se posa sur le nouveau couple le fit taire. Alice semblait réellement blessée, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient puis les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Les sanglots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge malgré ses tentatives de rester silencieuse, ses mains serrant presque désespérément l'anse de son sac. Le jeune homme se retrouva désemparé face à la demoiselle éplorée mais quand il vit Alfred se retourner, il se plaça automatiquement devant Alice afin qu'il ne la voit pas. L'américain haussa les épaules puis partie avec sa nouvelle petite-amie, ignorant qu'il laissait la précédente en larmes derrière lui.

Sans plus réfléchir l'étudiant serra la jeune fille contre lui qui se laissa faire, probablement trop blessée pour pouvoir penser à le repousser. Elle laissa tomber son sac à terre puis s'accrocha à l'autre, ses doigts serrant fortement la veste rouge alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre son propriétaire. Gilbert lui frotta doucement le dos tout en chuchotant les quelques mots de réconfort qui lui passaient par la tête, n'étant pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, attendant patiemment que les larmes de la belle se tarissent et qu'elle se soit suffisamment calmée pour s'éloigner du garçon. Il la raccompagna ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, leurs mains se frôlant régulièrement le long du chemin et il refusa de partir tant qu'elle ne serait pas montée dans le bus en question. Quand le transport en commun arriva, Alice y monta puis s'assit du coté fenêtre et fit un petit signe de la main au jeune homme qui le lui rendit, restant planté sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce que le car disparaisse au coin de la rue et alors seulement, il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Merci à Yacchan412 et Zakurocchi pour leurs reviews ^^<p>

Je pense que cette fic fera 5 ou 6 chapitres quelque chose comme ça. Si je m'en tiens à mon rythme de publication ça sera chaque samedi ou dimanche.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amour de Lycéens 4**

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Espagne)

Alfred F. Jones (Amérique)

Sakura Honda (Fem!Japon)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne)

Chiara Vargas (Fem!Romano)

Felicia Vargas (Fem!Italie)

Madeline Williams (Fem!Canada)

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, c'est la liste des personnages principaux mais ils n'apparaissent pas forcément tous à chaque fois.**

* * *

><p>Si Alice n'était plus aussi indifférente envers le garçon aux cheveux blancs, comment l'être alors qu'il l'avait soutenu et avait tenté de lui éviter une douloureuse découverte, ils n'avaient pourtant pas évoquer le baiser. Pourtant Gilbert ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, se contentant simplement de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, s'attirant ainsi les gentilles moqueries de ses amis et de leurs petites-amies respectives.<p>

Il était à présent de notoriété publique que la star américaine, ou le crétin d'outre-Atlantique tout dépendait à qui vous vous adressiez, et la Présidente du conseil des élèves n'étaient définitivement plus ensemble. La gentille Sakura était venue s'excuser auprès de la blonde qui lui pardonna même si elle lui demanda de la laisser tranquille par la suite, la japonaise bien qu'un peu blessée, accepta néanmoins. Elle comprenait.

La vie suivait son fleuve tranquille, les matchs de foot pour lui, ses nouvelles activités au club de cuisine pour elle. Parfois la jeune fille cédait et laissait l'autre étudiant goûter ses plats qui finissaient, heureusement parce qu'il était temps, à s'améliorer en goût même si la présentation laissait parfois grandement à désirer. Gilbert faisait de son mieux pour glaner des informations sur la demoiselle afin de la séduire et l'attraper pour de bon dans ses filets. Aussi avait-il fait de son mieux pour retenir des trucs comme le fait qu'elle buvait du thé noir avec un peu de crème et une cuillère de miel ou encore qu'elle préférait les choses sucrées même si elle soutenait le contraire. C'était d'ailleurs un trait récurrent de son caractère ça, nier même si ça lui plaisait et soutenir avoir raison même si elle avait tort. Le lycéen trouvait cette attitude plutôt mignonne. En tout cas, il ne s'en lassait pas. Ce qui était rare le concernant.

Après les cours, Alice avait fini par tout bonnement s'endormir sur la table qu'elle occupait habituellement dans la salle du club de lecture, il faisait toujours bon dans cette pièce et c'était agréable alors que le temps rafraîchissait au dehors. Novembre était déjà là. Le jeune homme à l'éternelle veste rouge fit son apparition et referma la porte de la salle avant de venir s'asseoir près de sa jolie camarade. Il enleva son gilet et le posa sur ses épaules afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid puis caressa son visage du bout des doigts, écartant en douceur les mèches dorées égarées sur le joli minois qu'il admirait. Elle était gentille, bon souvent ronchonne mais rien d'insurmontable, et très, très jolie.

«Un bon choix, définitivement un très bon choix ~» chuchota Gilbert à voix basse, un sourire idiot au bord des lèvres.

L'étudiant continua ses caresses, la joue appuyée sur son autre main tout en rêvassant. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la blondinette se réveillait lentement. Son regard vert encore un peu trouble se posa sur lui et il sourit par réflexe, laissant ses doigts jouer dans les cheveux soyeux sans que l'autre ne proteste. Décidant de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser sa chance, Gilbert se pencha et posa un baiser léger au coin des lèvres de la lycéenne qui rougit subitement et s'écarta, cherchant vainement ses lunettes alors qu'elle bégayait des phrases incohérentes. Il laissa alors entendre le rire si caractéristique de sa personne puis lui tendit lesdites lunettes qu'elle avait écarté sans s'en apercevoir. Alice baragouina un merci puis tendit un doigt autoritaire vers le jeune homme qui cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par le geste.

«Toi!

- Moi...?

- Je t'interdis de faire ça!

- Faire quoi Présidente? ~

- De me-...m'emb-...m'embrasser sans m-mon accord!

- Ce n'était qu'une bise sur la joue.

- Menteur!

- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu dévié.

- Tu l'as fait exprès! Pervers!

- Oh tout de suite les grands mots... Et j'y peux rien si j'ai envie de t'embrasser quand tu es si tentante ~»

La confiance de l'étudiante sembla vaciller un peu alors que son visage prenait une jolie teinte vermillon. Gilbert posa sa main sur l'une des joues joliment colorée et se rapprocha, les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent mais la voix de la belle resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle ferma fortement les yeux pendant quelques instants puis les rouvrit lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient front contre front et il souriait avec...tendresse? Alice déglutit puis prit une grande inspiration, mal lui en prit puisqu'elle respira à plein poumons le parfum masculin, la troublant un peu plus. Pourquoi? Son cœur ne s'était jamais emballé aussi vite avec Alfred et pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir eu des sentiments pour lui. Et la rupture était encore récente...

«J-Je ne peux pas Gilbert...

- Pourquoi?

- Je viens tout juste de rompre, c'était il n'y a que deux ou trois semaines... Tu peux comprendre non?

- Ouais... Mais combien de temps je vais devoir attendre?

- J-Je ne sais pas... Le temps qu'il faudra?»

La présidente du conseil étudiant ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise et attendait avec une certaine appréhension la réponse de son interlocuteur. Sa mère disait toujours «Un homme qui n'est pas capable de t'attendre, ne te mérite tout simplement pas.» et pour le coup, elle avait eu raison avec le blond à lunettes. Et s'il en était de même avec Gilbert?

«Bon très bien.

- V-Vraiment?

- Puisque je te le dis Alice. J'aime raconter des histoires mais quand il s'agit de sentiments, je reste un homme de parole.

- Merci...

- Mais si au bout d'un moment tu réalises que tu me fais attendre pour rien, fait le moi savoir. C'est ce que je veux en contrepartie.

- D'accord.»

Cela lui semblait tout à fait valable comme compromis après tout. Finalement il s'éloigna, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête puis soufflant pour chasser une mèche blanche tombée devant ses yeux. La très studieuse élève sortit donc ses cahiers et feuilles afin de travailler mais pour une fois, elle n'insista pas pour que son camarade étudie aussi, le laissant buller dans son coin. Gilbert esquissa un sourire victorieux alors que la belle gardait son gilet sur ses épaules.

La période des examens arrivait à grands pas si bien que Ludwig et leur vieux lui mettait la pression pour qu'il étudie plus et baille moins aux corneilles, même Alice l'esquivait pour «ne pas être distraite par un imbécile» et quand il arguait qu'une pause ne faisait pas de mal la belle lui répondait du tact au tac «et un peu de travail pour toi non plus Beilschmidt» alors Gilbert avait laissé tomber l'affaire et boudait dans son coin. Oui c'était très mature de sa part, il en avait bien conscience. Madeline faisait des exercices avec Francis afin qu'il comble ses quelques lacunes, Chiara révisait avec Antonio entre deux insultes et/ou bisous amoureux et Ludwig faisait faire du rattrapage à Felicia pour éviter qu'elle se plante aux contrôles. Bref tout le monde était en mode _lovey-dovey_ et ça aussi, ça le mettait en boule. Cela dit, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs étudiait malgré tout, résolvant les différents problèmes et planchant sur les intitulés de réflexion avec une assiduité certaine. On pouvait avoir un look bad boy et avoir du plomb dans la cervelle non mais.

«Enfin fini!

- Ça, c'était un cri du cœur Frany!

- Et il a complètement raison Tonio!»

Le trio venait d'enfin terminer la longue série d'examens et parti vers la cafétéria afin de s'affaler comme des larves sur les fauteuils tout en sirotant des chocolats chaud et mettre au point de nouvelles blagues à faire ou concorder leur emplois du temps pour les vacances. Cependant la conversation dérapa très vite sur ce que les deux membres casés allaient offrir comme cadeau à leur moitié chérie et adorée pour la période sacro-sainte de Noël.

«Je pensais offrir une jolie bague à Maddie ~ Mais quelque chose de discret, elle n'aimerait pas le tape à l'œil. Du coup je me disais un simple anneau d'argent avec un petit diamant rose ça serait parfait ~

- Un diamant carrément?

- Je fais ce que je veux de mes économies Gil. Et puis ça sera vraiment un petit.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais je suppose que ça lui plaira à ta douce Madeline. Et toi Tonio c'est quoi ton projet?

- Je pensait lui offrir un joli médaillon. Mais je sais pas encore lequel...

- Pourquoi pas l'un de ceux qui s'ouvrent? Tu sais où il y a une photo ou un truc gravé.

- Santa Madre, Gilbert qui donne de bons conseils romantiques ~

- Je sais, je suis totalement awesome, inutile de le préciser.»

Cette dernière remarque provoqua évidemment un éclat de rire de ses deux compères bien que ceux-ci ne cherchèrent pas à contester son awesome supériorité. Ils avaient l'habitude depuis le temps. Puis Francis reprit le fil de la conversation, apparemment très curieux sur un point.

«Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Eh bien, que vas-tu faire comme cadeau?

- En quoi le cadeau que je vais faire à mon petit frère t'intéresse? Et si tu continues à m'embêter, t'auras que dalle cette année Frany.

- Je pourrais avoir son cadeau alors?

- Merci du soutien Antonio-le-rapace...

- Fais pas la gueule, on s'offre que des conneries débiles de toute façon.

- Oui, peu importe. Ce que je voulais savoir Gil, c'est si tu allais offrir un petit quelque chose à la belle Présidente.

- Euh... Non?»

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Manifestement, il n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble... Quoique, ce petit geste pourrait faire avancer les choses. Ou lui faire peur. Dilemme.

«Très bien les amoureux transis, que me conseillez-vous?» Lança le jeune homme après avoir réfléchi un moment et pousser un soupire fataliste.

Presque toute de suite les deux compères lui lancèrent tout un tas de propositions pêle-mêle, du coup il fallu les calmer un peu avant qu'il ne fasse un tri dans tout ce charivari, ne retenant que ce qui lui semblait pertinent. Il lui restait encore une semaine avant que ne tombes les vacances.

Alice soupira doucement, regardant le nuage provoqué par sa respiration s'effacer rapidement dans l'air froid. Madeline était à ses côtés et attendant patiemment son petit-copain Francis. Chiara était déjà partie avec Antonio, Felicia et Ludwig. Finalement la haute silhouette du français aux cheveux longs se dessina et il fit un signe de la main à sa tendre Maddie qui le lui rendit, toute heureuse de le voir. La deuxième blonde à lunettes s'apprêtait à laisser les deux tourtereaux roucouler ensemble lorsqu'elle aperçut un autre lycéen facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux de neige.

«Oï Présidente!

- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça?

- J'aime bien t'embêter Alice.»

Il resta ensuite silencieux pendant un court instant, regardant leurs amis s'éloigner main dans la main.

«Ils sont mignons tout les deux.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- C'est finalement les vacances ce soir ~ Que vas-tu faire?

- Je ne sais pas, fêter Noël et le nouvel an en famille comme d'habitude je suppose.

- Ah ouais. Comme beaucoup.

- Pas toi?

- Je sais pas. Si Luddy reste là alors je suppose que oui sinon, j'irais ailleurs. Rester en tête à tête avec mon vieux, très peu pour moi.»

Alice acquiesça puis resserra son écharpe avant de fourrer ses mains dans les poches doublées de son manteau. Elle commença alors à faire quelques pas, le lycéen la suivant tout en sifflotant. La blonde le laissa donc accommoder son allure à la sienne tout en marchant l'un à coté de l'autre, suffisamment proches pour pouvoir se frôler mais sans vraiment se toucher pourtant. Ils dépassèrent l'arrêt de bus sans que la Présidente ne cherche à discuter, continuant à marcher dans le relatif silence de cette rue couverte par la soirée presque hivernale. Pour la première fois, Gilbert pu raccompagner la jolie blonde jusque chez elle mais avant de la laisser partir il l'attrapa par le poignet.

«Attends. Alice, ça va faire un mois maintenant que je patiente... Je sais pas si c'est assez ou si tu as besoin de plus mais je veux que tu me dises ce que je peux espérer obtenir de toi.

- Obtenir de moi...?

- Je veux sortir avec toi. Je veux t'enlacer, t'embrasser, te toucher. Être avec toi mais tu le savais non?

- Oui... Je le savais...Enfin, je m'en doutais fortement.

- Et tu m'as laissé flirter avec toi. Écoute, je te dis pas de tomber folle amoureuse de moi même si ça serait super mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une réponse après les vacances de Noël.

- Je... D'accord. Promis.

- Merci.»

Gilbert relâcha la demoiselle puis fouilla dans son sac pendant un moment puis en sortit un petit paquet cadeau qu'il tendit à sa camarade, celle-ci le prit par la force de l'habitude puisqu'elle avait l'air clairement perdue.

«Gilbert?

- J'avais envie de te faire un petit cadeau. Frohe Weihnachten!

- Quoi?

- Merry Christmas ~

- Oh. Merci beaucoup. M-Mais je n'ai rien à te donner en retour.

- Peut-être qu'un baiser fera l'affaire ~

- …

- Je plaisantais. Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira.»

Le lycéen se retourna prêt à partir mais Alice le retint et lui plaqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'enfuir pour rentrer chez elle, serrant son cadeau tout contre elle. Les joues roses et l'esprit en fête, le garçon aux yeux rouges repartit tranquillement chez lui, l'espoir gonflant son cœur. Vivement la nouvelle année tiens, elle promettait d'être vraiment très intéressante.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est un peu transitoire en fait. Le suivant comportera beaucoup de choses si j'arrive à le tourner comme je veux.<br>Avez-vous remarqué qu'ils sont de plus en plus longs? (les chapitres pas les gens XD)

J'avoue avoir moins relu celui-ci que les autres et je m'excuse des possibles horreurs orthographiques ou grammaticales possibles même si m'a l'air plutôt bien.

Et de nouveau, une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à Yacchan412, Awesome BN et Zakurocchi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Amour de lycéens 5**

Alice Kirkland (Fem!Angleterre)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Espagne)

Alfred F. Jones (Amérique)

Sakura Honda (Fem!Japon)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne)

Chiara Vargas (Fem!Romano)

Felicia Vargas (Fem!Italie)

Madeline Williams (Fem!Canada)

**Comme d'habitude vous connaissez la chanson, Hetalia n'est pas à moi et c'est la liste des perso principaux.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire visiblement pas réveillé en cette belle, et très froide, matinée de rentrée scolaire. Francis et Antonio piaillaient entre eux sans qu'il ne cherche véritablement à comprendre, probablement qu'ils s'extasiaient sur leur moitié respective. Rien de bien palpitant en ce qui le concernait. Le jeune homme se demanda si Alice avait apprécié son cadeau et si elle allait le porter... Il espérait que oui. Après tout, il avait investit dedans. Il soupira doucement tout en affaissant les épaules, parfois il s'interrogeait sur son propre comportement. Acheter un cadeau pour une proie pourquoi pas, une babiole et hop! L'affaire est dans le sac. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait avec Alice, non, le jeune homme s'était donné du mal et avait fait plusieurs boutiques avant de trouver quelque chose qui corresponde à ses goûts. Quand au prix... Eh bien il avait mit la main à la poche. Il sorti de ses pensées quand il remarqua que le français agitait désespérément sa main devant ses yeux depuis plusieurs minutes.<p>

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Frany?

- Tu étais sur la lune ou quoi?

- Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Mon dieu, il pense! Ça veut dire que tu es en train de nous pondre un nouveau plan?

- Non.

- Bref, tu nous as toujours pas dit, et je trouve ça totalement injuste par ailleurs, quel est le cadeau de Mlle Alice?~

- Un bracelet.

- Comment?

- En or rose. Une chaînette fine, une fleur en dentelle d'or d'après la vendeuse. Un truc pas trop voyant quoi.

- En or?! Combien tu as payé ça?

- Quatre-vingt-neuf euros. Tout rond.

- Tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère...

- Dit celui qui a acheté un diamant.»

Les deux compères retournèrent donc à leurs chuchotis afin de confirmer leurs soupçons: Gil était amoureux. C'était évident, il s'en foutait royalement des filles de passage. La grande question était: s'en était-il déjà rendu compte par lui-même ou pas? Il n'était pas vraiment une flèche question sentiments après tout... Le brun et le blond se décidèrent donc à attendre et observer pour avoir des réponses. Loin de se soucier de ce que ses amis traficotaient pour dévoiler ses états d'âme, Gilbert cherchait des yeux la belle blonde dans la foule des élèves amassée aux grilles de l'établissement mais sans y parvenir. Il laissa échapper un léger son d'irritation puis parti directement à sa salle de classe, laissant ses camarades en plan même si ceux-ci ne restèrent pas seuls très longtemps, ayant repérer leurs copines adorées.

Un sourire se dessina pourtant sur son visage lorsqu'il repéra la silhouette fine de la Présidente du conseil étudiant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, apparemment occupée à changer les annonces et autres papiers sur le tableau d'affichage. Le lycéen s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible puis plaqua une bise sur la joue d'Alice qui lâcha un petit cri surprit avant de brusquement se retourner, probablement pour réprimander l'importun mais se contenta de rougir lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage de son vis à vis.

«Bonjour Alice ~

- Bonjour...

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

- N-Non ce n'est pas ça... Je suis un peu occupée c'est tout.

- Tu veux de l'aide?

- Tu te fiches complètement de ce tableau d'affichage.

- Ouaip. Mais j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi.»

La jeune fille détourna le regard, trop embarrassée par les paroles de l'autre étudiant et reprit son activité, laissant Gilbert faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'occupa donc d'accrocher les papiers qui devaient être sur la partie supérieure du tableau alors que la blonde s'occupait de ceux allant plus bas. Il cru d'abord avoir mal vu lorsqu'il entrevit un éclat brillant au poignet gauche de la Présidente mais il se résolu vite à l'évidence. Elle le portait. Elle portait le cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour elle. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se sentit bêtement heureux à ce constat et sans y faire attention, il prit le poignet de la belle entre ses mains. Alice tenta de se dégager, mollement en vérité, son regard vert interrogeant celui qui la retenait prisonnière.

«Tu le portes.

- Je... Oui. I-Il est vraiment très beau, je t'en remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs.

- Tant mieux. J'suis content qu'il te plaise...

- Il a dû te coûter cher, non?

- On ne parle jamais du prix d'un cadeau Présidente ~

- Je suppose...

- Est-ce que je peux prendre ça pour un «oui»?

- Quoi?

- Le fait que tu le portes, je peux le prendre pour un «Oui je veux sortir avec toi»? Je t'avais demandé d'y réfléchir et de me donner une réponse à la rentrée...

- J'ai réfléchit! Longtemps.

- Et alors?»

La blondinette ne répondit pas, laissant son regard errer sur le jeune homme dont l'écharpe, rouge elle aussi, cachait encore un peu le visage. Il patientait, ses doigts exerçant une légère pression sur sa peau, lui rappelant qu'il attendait, qu'il voulait savoir, qu'il méritait de savoir. Alice fit un pas. Puis deux. Si proches maintenant que leurs vêtements se frôlaient, il ne bougea toujours pas. C'était à elle de le faire puisque c'était à elle de répondre. Elle le savait. La jeune fille sourit avec douceur puis tira sur l'écharpe pour dégager le passage, lui permettant ainsi de poser un baiser léger comme une plume sur la bouche de son interlocuteur. Gilbert lui lâcha enfin le poignet puis l'attira plus près encore, la serrant dans ses bras avec un sourire satisfait. Pas de mots d'amour entre eux mais au moins, il avait ce qu'il voulait.

_Phase 6 et finale du plan génial du génialissime moi: Obtenir Alice (sortir avec elle)_

Parfait. Ses plans étaient toujours parfaits, la preuve il avait encore une fois réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et surtout _qui_ il voulait. Fallait qu'il le dise aux deux autres membres du trio infernal. Et c'est qu'il fit à la pause déjeuner, juste avant que les filles ne viennent les rejoindre. Gilbert avait réussi à convaincre Alice de venir aussi et donc de suivre Chiara et Madeline, réticente elle fini par céder après un baiser à couper le souffle. A peine eut-il fini de raconter sa victoire que Tonio s'exclama un «FIESTA!» retentissant sous le rire du blond du groupe.

«Plus sérieusement, je propose que pour fêter ça, on avance la date de notre blague.

- Sérieux Tonio?

- Mais bien sûr ~ On peut non?

- Oui, avec un peu d'organisation.

- On est toujours organisés Frany, c'est bien pour ça qu'on s'est jamais fait chopper depuis tout le temps qu'on est dans ce lycée.

- Gil a raison. Allez Francis ~ Ça sera marrant et c'est une bonne façon de commencer l'année!

- Très bien, allons y alors. L'opération paillettes sera montée pour dans deux jours.»

Après avoir concocté une organisation digne d'un plan de bataille, ils se turent dès que les élues de leurs cœurs prirent place à leurs cotés. Il ne fallait pas éventer le secret!

Et c'est ainsi que deux jours après l'opération paillettes prit place. Élèves et professeurs furent couvert de paillettes et de confettis multicolores de la tête aux pieds parce que ceux-ci se déversaient à seau sur eux dès qu'ils avaient le malheur d'ouvrir une porte. Portes d'entrée du lycée, portes des salle de classe, portes des toilettes, portes du self. Un déluge de paillettes et confettis s'était abattu à Gakuen, il ne subsistait pas un couloir ni une salle propres. N'ayant aucune preuve contre personne, le proviseur enjoignit le ou les responsables de ce brillant chaos coloré à se dénoncer, son regard se posant bien évidemment sur le trio de Francis, Gilbert et Antonio mais ceux-ci ne lui firent pas le plaisir de réagir. Il ordonna donc que les cours soient reportés mais en échange les élèves étaient obligés de nettoyer tout ce bazar. Il y eu des protestations mais au final tout le monde s'amusa à faire le «ménage» entre bataille d'eau ou bataille de savon, duel de serpillières, d'ailleurs Gilbert avait remporté son acharné duel contre le serpent à lunettes alias Roderich, et autres joyeusetés du genre. Personne ne risquait d'oublier ce coup d'éclat avant un petit moment. Et ça faisait la fierté des fauteurs de troubles.

Pourtant, dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à leurs bien-aimées, ils se sentirent peut-être un peu fautifs. Un peu.

«Ah mia Chiara ~ Le rouge, le vert et l'or te vont superbement bien ~

- Et tu crois que je vais gober ça? Bastardo! Je ressemble à un foutu sapin de Noël!

- Madeline mon amour, le rose et le violet font de toi une véritable princesse!

- Je ne suis pas contente Francis, vraiment pas tu sais... Ce n'était pas gentil...

- Alice, tu sais-

- N'essaye même pas!

- Mais je t'assure que tout ce bleu et ce vert te vont-

- Silence! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins irresponsables!

- Ce n'était que quelques paillettes...

- Des paillettes qui ont envahi **tout** le lycée!»

Les étudiants eurent la bonne idée de se taire, laissant Chiara et Alice leur faire des remontrances, Madeline y allant de son petit commentaire parfois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de crier, la subtilité de ses remarques faisait largement le travail. Et puis ses deux amies criaient assez pour trois. Lorsque les invectives eurent enfin cesser de pleuvoir, la Présidente du conseil des élèves croisa les bras et toisa les trois zigotos.

«Vous vous rendez compte dans quelle position vous me mettez? Je suis la Présidente du conseil étudiant et voilà que mon... mon petit-ami et ses copains mettent le bazar dans le lycée. Je suis censée vous dénoncer.

- ...Alice...

- Je ne le ferais pas. Cette fois.

- Woah merci!

- Mais! Ne vous emballez pas, vous allez le payer. C'est bien compris?»

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer. Mieux valait une punition avec Alice qu'un tête à tête avec le proviseur puis le conseil de discipline. Le trio se retrouva donc avec une liste extensible de corvées à faire en plus de leurs cours et de leurs clubs, cuisine pour Francis, football pour Gilbert et Antonio, et quelques services à rendre ici et là. Ils furent lessivés en deux semaines et la studieuse blonde décida d'enfin les laisser tranquilles, lassée de les entendre geindre et se plaindre. Au moins, ils allaient se tenir tranquille pour un moment. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Le pire dans tout ça étant que malgré ses efforts, aucuns n'avait craché le morceau sur le comment ils avaient réussi à organiser leur farce.

Cependant, Alice devait bien admettre que la vie avec ce joyeux groupe était agréable et amusante même si elle le niait. Elle avait beau avoir le nez dans ses bouquins, elle entendait très clairement toutes les âneries et pseudo-disputes entre les uns et les autres. C'était distrayant et moins agaçant que ce qu'elle pensait. En trois semaines la fille à lunettes rouges s'était relativement bien adaptée au groupe qui l'acceptait déjà comme étant partie intégrante. La blonde s'en sentait un peu gênée parfois, ne sachant pas vraiment plaisanter. Lancer des sarcasmes cuisants oui, dire des blagues non. Et puis, c'était très bête elle le savait mais... elle se sentait moins belle que les deux autres jeunes filles. Chiara avait la beauté des femmes du sud, la peau hâlée, de beaux cheveux bruns soyeux... Un caractère flamboyant aussi mais dans un sens, ça s'accordait bien à la nature d'Antonio qui était tout aussi sudiste mais avait conservé le coté joyeux plutôt que le coté sanguin. Ensuite il y avait Madeline et Francis, un couple discret, élégant presque précieux. Maddie aussi était une blonde à couettes et à lunettes mais tout chez elle était dans les tons pastels et inspirait la douceur. Elle tempérait bien les élans parfois trop réactifs de son partenaire. Mais elle et Gilbert... Que dire? Ils avaient tous les deux mauvais caractère, aimaient se balancer des piques à la figure, pas très romantique quoi. Elle aimait la tendresse, il était passionné. Elle aimait la discrétion, il aimait être remarqué. Vraiment mal assortis... Et puis le blond de ses cheveux est banal, elle n'a pas beaucoup de formes non plus. Alice soupira, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de son petit-ami qui l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Gilbert semblait continuer à papoter comme si de rien était mais la lycéenne pouvait sentir sa main qui lui massait doucement la nuque puis qui descendait dans son dos pour quelques caresses avant de recommencer son manège plusieurs fois de suite toujours avec lenteur et précautions. Alice se laissa fondre sous ces doigts, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le jeune homme en prenant soin d'ignorer les sourires de connivence des autres.

«Tu veux passer chez moi?

- Quoi?»

La Présidente regarda son compagnon avec étonnement, bon, elle avait compris la phrase mais pas l'intérêt. L'étudiant aux cheveux blancs l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à son arrêt de bus comme tous les soirs et puis d'un coup il lui avait dit ça, à deux minutes de l'arrivée de son car.

«Si ça peut te rassurer Luddy sera là, tu sais ton vice-Président.

- Je sais que Ludwig est ton frère. Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne?

- Tu ne veux pas?

- J-Je n'ai pas dit ça...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de venir alors?

- Si, je peux mais...

- Alors viens. S'il te plaît.»

C'était si rare que Gilbert dise «s'il te plaît» aussi spontanément que c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait fait fléchir. Bon, ça et la curiosité de voir dans quel genre d'endroit vivait l'autre lycéen. La blonde soupira puis resserra son écharpe et fit quelques pas dans la rue, vite suivit du garçon qui arborait un grand sourire joyeux, heureux d'avoir obtenu satisfaction. Elle rougit lorsqu'il lui prit la main mais elle n'essaya pas de se dégager et il la garda tout le long du chemin, ne consentant à la lâcher que lorsqu'ils furent sous le porche et qu'il dû ouvrir la porte.

Il balança ses chaussures dans un coin, accrocha vite fait sa veste et son écharpe au portant, gardant son sac à la main afin d'aller le poser, ou le jeter, dans sa chambre. Alice fit de même mais de manière beaucoup plus polie et maniéré, comme une lady, puis elle suivit son exubérant petit ami à travers la maison alors qu'il gueulait sans discrétion aucune.

«Lutz! Je suis rentré! Alice est avec moi, je sais pas quand elle partira et si le vieux rentre plus tôt préviens moi!

- Si tu veux.»

La voix de Ludwig était blasée, il n'essayait même plus de faire comprendre à son frère aîné qu'il était inutile de hurler pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Autant abandonner l'affaire, son frangin était plus têtu qu'une mule de toute façon. Le plus âgé de la fratrie emmena donc sa belle dans sa chambre, jeta négligemment son sac sur le fauteuil de bureau puis s'assit au bord du lit, un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres en voyant la demoiselle plantée sur le pas de la porte. Alice avait imaginé que cette chambre serait beaucoup plus bordélique que ça mais bizarrement peu de choses traînaient par terre ou n'étaient pas rangées. Peut-être qu'il avait prévu de l'inviter et avait fait un effort de présentation. Cette pensée lui fit un peu chaud au cœur quand bien même ça pouvait être considéré comme un détail ridicule. Gilbert l'invita donc à s'asseoir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit puis il en profita pour l'attirer contre lui et l'encercler de ses bras. La jeune fille balbutia quelques mots mais il n'en tint pas compte, s'installant juste plus confortablement pour pouvoir la câliner. Bon gré mal gré, l'étudiante fini par réussir à se détendre et à profiter de ce moment de tendresse.

Alice avait la tête dans les nuages, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à toutes les petites choses que son petit ami faisait pour elle. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un petit mois alors c'était peut-être pour ça que tout se passait bien mais elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Autant profiter de ce bonheur sans taches. La Présidente sortit brusquement de ses pensées à l'eau de rose lorsque son ex se planta devant elle. Jusque là, ils s'étaient évités autant que possible depuis leur rupture quand bien même ils étaient dans la même classe. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit l'air revêche et croisa les bras, montrant clairement son ressentiment. Alice supportait très mal la trahison, très, très mal.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Alice, ne m'attaque pas comme ça... Je veux juste t'aider.

- M'aider? M'aider à quoi?

- Écoutes, je sais que je t'ai blessé et j'en suis vraiment désolé...

- Sakura t'a largué?

- Eh? Non, pas du tout.

- Super, va la rejoindre alors et fiche moi la paix.»

Sur ce elle se détourna, prête à partir mais la main d'Alfred posée sur son épaule la retint au dernier moment.

«Lâche moi!

- Mais écoute-moi! Gilbert se fiche de toi, il va te blesser bientôt j'en suis sûr!

- Quoi...? N-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi!

- Je l'ai entendu parler avec ses copains! Être avec toi n'était qu'un jeu et il a mit en place un plan pour arriver à ses fins comme lorsqu'ils font des blagues! Ce n'était qu'un jeu et je l'y ai aidé par mes actions...

- Je... Tu mens, ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible...

- Alors écoute bien Alice parce que je l'ai noté ce plan.

- Non Alfred...

_- Phase 1 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Aborder la proie (la fille)_

_Phase 2 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Se rapprocher de la proie (la fille)_

_Phase 3 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Connaître la proie (la fille)_

- Arrête!

_- Phase 4 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Dégager le parasite (Alfred)_

_Phase 5 du plan génial du génialissime moi: Séduire la proie (Alice) _

- Arrête! Tais-toi!

_- Phase 6 et finale du plan génial du génialissime moi: Obtenir Alice (sortir avec elle)_

- C'est faux! Tu mens, tu mens!

- Non. Il a joué avec toi et les autres l'ont laissé faire...»

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux bien qu'elle fit de son mieux pour les retenir, l'américain s'approcha dans le but de la réconforter mais elle le repoussa sèchement avant de s'enfuir en courant. Alice se sentait trahie mais surtout idiote, oh tellement idiote, comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que ce bad boy pouvait avoir été sérieux avec elle? Tout ses sourires, ses soit disant confidences, ses câlins, ses baisers tout n'était que perfides mensonges et jeux pervers... Alors que ces terribles pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui la rattrapa et dont les bras l'enlacèrent naturellement. La lycéenne reconnu instantanément ce parfum et surtout la voix qui s'adressa à elle, douloureusement gentille.

«Eh bien ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Et sans un mot, Alice éclata en sanglots.

* * *

><p>J'avais dit qu'il se passerait plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre ^^<p>

Le bracelet en question je l'ai vu sur un site et je l'ai adoré donc voilà. L'histoire des paillettes... Pff, je sais pas d'où ça vient sérieux XD

Ah lala, fallait bien que le plan soit mis à jour...

Remerciements à Yacchan412, Akebono mimichan et aux éventuels lectrices/lecteurs anonymes =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Amour de lycéens 6**

Alice Kirkland (Fem!Angleterre)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusse)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Espagne)

Alfred F. Jones (Amérique)

Sakura Honda (Fem!Japon)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Allemagne)

Chiara Vargas (Fem!Romano)

Felicia Vargas (Fem!Italie)

Madeline Williams (Fem!Canada)

**Le tintouin habituel, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas du tout et ceci est la liste des perso pincipaux**

* * *

><p>L'étudiant était inquiet de cette soudaine tristesse, cette intense détresse qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais qu'il tentait de calmer malgré tout. Sans succès. Gilbert avait beau faire de son mieux, les sanglots de sa petite-amie ne tarissaient pas. Il l'emmena alors dans un coin un peu plus isolé, pensant qu'elle se sentirait mieux dans un endroit où ils seraient seuls. Bon nombre de suppositions catastrophes lui trottaient dans la tête de la plus triviale comme le fait que ses notes soient drastiquement basses ce trimestre, fortement improbable, à la plus négative comme la possibilité que l'un de ses frères eu un grave accident. Bref, il était loin, très loin de la vérité et ne le soupçonnait même pas. Alice se força à cesser ce lamentable spectacle, se disant que de ça aussi il pourrait bien en rire le fourbe, après tout ne se moquait-il pas d'elle depuis le début? La blonde s'arracha donc à l'étreinte de l'autre lycéen puis se tamponna le visage avec son mouchoir.<p>

«Ma belle, que s'est-il passé pour te mettre dans un état pareil? Tu m'inquiètes tu sais.

- ...Menteur...

- Quoi?

- Je dis que tu mens!

- Je comprends pas là, c'est moi le problème?

- Oui! Toi et tes mensonges! Toi et ton plan génial! Tu as bien rit avec tes amis j'espère?

- Le plan...? N-Non mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'était-

- Je me fiche de ce que c'était! Tu n'as pas changé tu es et tu resteras un menteur, un playboy qui joue avec les filles! Et le pire c'est que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, mais quelle idiote j'ai été!

- Non, attends!

- J'attends? Attendre quoi?! Rien! Je ne veux plus rien de toi et dis à tes amis, **tous** tes amis de rester loin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être entourée de gens qui s'amuse de mes sentiments!

- Alice, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste m'expliquer et-

- Et rien! Tu m'as trahi et sache que je ne pardonne pas les trahisons. Et reprends ça aussi, je n'en veux pas.»

La jeune fille furieuse tira sur le bracelet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enlève puis le lança au visage du garçon qui le lui avait offert avant de tourner les talons, le laissant là ahuri et blessé lui aussi. Complètement sonné, il resta immobile un long moment et ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son frère l'avait rejoint. Ludwig s'inquiéta de son manque de réaction puis il repéra quelque chose de brillant par terre et se baissa pour le ramasser, reconnaissant sans peine le cadeau que son frangin avait mis tant de temps à choisir. Pourquoi ce bracelet gisait dans l'herbe au lieu d'être attaché au poignet de la Présidente?

«Gilbert?

- J'veux pas en parler. Dis aux autres que j'suis malade, je rentre.

- Quoi? Tu veux sécher les cours alors que ton niveau remonte enfin?

- Je m'en contrefiche de tout ça Lutz. Complètement.»

La mine abbatue et la voix terne, son awesome grand frère n'avait vraiment pas l'air au sommet de sa forme. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il le laissa filer sans plus le sermonner sur l'importance de la scolarité et tout le tintouin habituel entre eux dans ces moments là. Le grand blond parti ensuite à la recherche d'Antonio et Francis afin de les prévenir. Au vu de l'air sérieux qu'affichèrent les deux autres membres du trio infernal, ils devaient savoir des choses sur la situation qu'il ignorait mais aucun ne consentit à lâcher la moindre information, prétextant «le droit à la vie privée» mais bien sûr et plus original «le secret amical». Aussi décida-t-il de laisser couler pour le moment et de voir ça avec le principal concerné s'il était d'humeur à se confesser dans la soirée.

Mais Gilbert ne déccrocha pas un mot ce soir là. Et les trois suivants non plus. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre à son père ou de le provoquer comme à son habitude. Il restait simplement muré dans son silence et ça inquiétait beaucoup Ludwig. Le blond tenta alors de profiter un peu de sa position de vice-Président, il ne le faisait qu'en cas de nécessité vraiment, afin d'obtenir quelque réponses de la part d'Alice qui ne semblait pas joyeuse non plus. Elle était encore plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée avec ceux qui avaient le malheur de faire un truc de travers et rejetait impitoyablement Madeline et Chiara quand celles-ci essayaient de lui parler. La rupture du couple n'était pas «officielle» mais tout le monde s'en doutait.

«Alice, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît.

- Il y a un souci dans l'organisation des plannings?

- Non. C'est plus personnel.

- Si c'est ton frère, ce n'est pas la peine. Il sait déjà tout et doit bien se gausser avec ses potes en cherchant une nouvelle cruche à abuser.

- Il ne rit pas. Il ne parle pas non plus d'ailleurs.

- Et bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il pleure aussi?

- Peut-être.

- … Tu te fiches de moi là? L'awesome Gilbert qui va se mettre à chialer pour une fille? N'importe quoi, va-t-en.

- Il est humain, Alice. Il a des sentiments et tu ne l'as pas laissé s'expliquer.

- Alors c'est de ma faute?!

- Non mais que tu aurais dû le laisser parler.»

Et Ludwig la laissa seule dans la salle du comité étudiant afin qu'elle réfléchisse par elle-même. La blonde soupira puis s'assit lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche, posa ses lunettes puis passa ses mains sur son visage, lasse. Elle aussi était blessée, vraiment profondément. Pourquoi disait-il qu'elle était injuste? C'est vrai que l'étudiante n'avait pas pensé au fait que peut-être Gilbert avait été sincère, au moins sur la fin, ou que sa méthode d'approche n'avait pas été la bonne ou autre chose... Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, c'était vrai. Trop blessée sur le coup, la Présidente avait préférée être celle qui plaque plutôt que d'être celle qui allait être plaquée. Alice soupira à nouveau puis sortit son téléphone portable, écrivit un message afin de revoir son ex petit-ami et hésita un long moment afin d'appuyer sur le bouton «Envoyer» une fois fait, elle s'effondra sur le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux. Qui vivra, verra, pensa la jeune fille déprimée avec fatalisme.

Gilbert attrapa mollement son portable lorsque celui-ci se mit à sonner avec enthousiasme, prêt à l'éteindre mais changea radicalement d'avis en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Fébrile, il s'assit d'un coup et lu le message avidemment. Il avait rendez-vous avec Alice dans quarante-cinq minutes au parc?! Sans plus réfléchir le lycéen fonça dans la salle de bain et se prépara au mieux, prenant vite fait veste et écharpe avant de partir en courant d'air sous le regard sévère mais un peu soulagé de son père. Il préférait que son aîné fasse de l'appartement un capharnaüm plutôt que de le voir à l'état de larve au fond de son lit. Le jeune homme à l'écharpe rouge ne pu s'empêcher de courir tout le long du chemin, bien que le parc ne soit qu'à une demi-heure de chez lui. Arrivé près de la petite fontaine, il attendit patiemment les vingt minutes restantes, tripotant en cachette le bracelet doré. Son ex-amoureuse arriva peu après et ils décidèrent maladroitement de s'asseoir sur un banc abrité et donc non humide.

«Je suis heureux tu sais... Parce que tu m'as contacté finalement...

- Remercie ton frère et son petit discours.

- Ah, Lutz est génial. Je le ferais.

- Alors... Tu peux t'expliquer à propos... du plan...

- Ouais. Ecoute, c'est vrai j'étais pas très sérieux au début. Je te connaissais pas mais t'étais mignonne et ce ricain à la gomme n'était vraiment pas assez bien pour toi. Alors j'ai réfléchit à un plan pour t'avoir et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que ça marche. Parce que tu es une fille super intéressante, intelligente et nos prises de bec m'amusent. Je... Je me suis attaché à toi. Vraiment beaucoup. Du coup... je me suis donné à fond pour le plan mais pas juste pour t'avoir, pour te garder aussi. Je voulais et je veux toujours te garder.»

La belle joua avec la couture de sa veste chaude, ses joues chauffant à cause des rougeurs. Il lui avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans même prendre le temps d'y réféchir. Elle eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se rapprocha soudainement mais l'autre étudiant n'esquissa pas un geste envers elle, profitant simplement de cette proximité qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

«En fait je vais résumé tout ça. Je t'aime. C'est pas une chose que je dis souvent alors garde le bien en mémoire.

- Gilbert, je -

- Réfléchit. Je suis désolé tu sais, je m'y suis mal prit avec toi c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour rire. D'ailleurs Antonio, Francis, Chiara et Madeline t'apprécient vraiment, ne les rejettent pas en bloc à cause de mes conneries. Ils ne se sont pas moqués de toi. Moi non plus.

- Je... D'accord... Quand est-ce que tu reviendras à Gakuen?

- Je serais là demain, promis. Faudrait pas que je rate le test d'anglais pas vrai?

- Hm. A demain.»

Le jeune homme se releva puis se ravisa et prit la main de la belle blonde afin d'y déposer le bracelet offert pour Noël.

«Il est à toi alors autant que tu le gardes ~ Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour toi alors vraiment, il faut qu'il soit avec toi sinon il ne signifie rien.» Et sur ces derniers mots, le garçon aux cheveux blancs tourna les talons afin de rentrer chez lui, laissant la jeune fille cogiter.

Le lendemain et les autres jours passèrent tranquillement, le trio des filles s'étaient vite réconcilié bien que la blonde à lunettes rouges n'accompagnait plus les deux autres lycéennes lorsqu'elles allaient retrouvers leurs copains respectifs. Les couples ne s'empêchaient pas d'être amoureux en présence de Gilbert mais ils faisaient quand même attention à ne pas être trop _lovey-dovey_ comme il aimait le dire juste sous son nez. Par respect pour sa situation et par amitié.

Pourtant l'ambiance bascula à nouveau quand le sanguin étudiant apprit que c'était Alfred qui avait tout cafté à la Présidente du conseil des élèves grâce aux bavardages entres ses camarades de l'équipe de football. Il aura été nécessaire que Ludwig et Antonio ceinture tout les deux en même temps leur frère et ami afin u'il n'aille pas refaire le portrait de l'étranger à grands coups de poings et de crampons dans la tronche. Bizarrement, il s'était calmé lorsque le lycéen d'outre Atlantique était venu s'excuser de lui-même. Manifestement parce que Sakura avait fait pression sur lui, cette gentille demoiselle avait une bonne influence sur son petit-ami. Les deux garçons s'étaient éloignés, s'étaient geulés dessus puis avaient fini par se mettre d'accord, sans se battre. C'était le principal, autant éviter le conseil de discipline au maximum.

Alice avait été mise au courant de l'affaire assez vite mais n'ayant pas écouté jusqu'à la fin, elle était partie avant de savoir qu'ils alllaient tout les deux parfaitement bien. Elle arriva donc en trombe dans les vestiaires du club de foot, heureusement quasiment vide, et chercha Gilbert des yeux, lui sautant au cou dès qu'elle le trouva. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait été très inquiète et d'autres choses mais ses mots se perdirent sous le flot d'émotions. Le footballeur serrait contre lui la silouhette fragile de la belle blonde, respirant avec délice le doux parfum qui émanait d'elle. Alice lui manquait tellement... Blottie contre lui, la blonde ne chercha pas à se dégager profitant elle aussi de sa présence. Elle frissonna quand le souffle chaud balaya son oreille, sa voix grave la rendant toute chose.

«Je t'aime. S'il te plaît ma belle, répond moi...»

Non. Pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse mais... son cœur battait si vite et si fort. Toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit quand ses lèvres furent tendrement capturées par celles de son vis-à-vis. Retrouver ce sentiment de chaleur, de bonheur était tellement plaisant et rassurant. Ses mains passèrent dans les mèches blanches alors que la prise sur sa taille se faisait un peu plus ferme. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Gilbert posa son front contre celui d'Alice et sourit. Heureux. Le couple réunit sursauta quand des sifflements joyeux et bien sonores se firent entendre autour d'eux, ayant momentanément oublié qu'ils étaient entourés d'encore quelques joueurs dont le joyeux lurron espagnol. La Présidente cacha son visage rouge écrevisse contre le torse de son compagnon qui laissa entendre son rire particulier, participant à la bonne humeur ambiante.

Il raccompagna Alice jusque chez elle, se stoppant sur le chemin afin de prendre un chocolat chaud, et l'embrassa à nouveau afin de savourer encore et encore leurs retrouvailles toutes fraîches. Bien que gênée de ces effusions publiques, elle ne chercha pas à se soustraire à ces étreintes.

«Alice, tu es occupée samedi?

- Quoi? Non, rien de spécial.

- Alors réserve-le pour moi. Je t'emmène à un vrai rendez-vous, juste toi et moi.

- Eh? M-Mais...!

- Tu ne veux pas?

- Si, je veux.

- Awesome! Je t'enverrais un message pour te dire l'heure.»

Sur ces mots, et après un dernier baiser, il la laissa finalement rentrer chez elle.

Le vendredi après-midi, Alice se décida finalement à cracher le morceau, agacée que Maddie et la volcanique Chiara ne lui fassent sans arrêts remarquer qu'elle était particulièrement dans la lune.

«J'ai rendez-vous avec Gil demain, voilà tout.

- Il en a mit du temps le bastardo à se décider.

- Chiara soit polie, Alice doit être tellement contente ~

- En fait, je me sens surtout anxieuse... Je n'ai pas été à ce genre de rendez-vous depuis longtemps...

- On va t'emmener faire du shopping avec nous ce soir! Les italiennes ont la mode et la séduction dans le sang ~

- Merci mais-

- Aller Alice, on t'aidera à trouver de jolies choses. C'est ce que font les amies.

- Bon, d'accord Maddie.»

Et c'est ainsi que le trio de jeunes femmes partirent tout de suite après les cours afin de trouver une jolie tenue et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Elles firent plusieurs boutiques et s'amusèrent bien plus que ce qu'Alice avait pensé. Restait plus qu'à espérer que ça plaira à l'excentrique playboy au cœur tendre qui lui servait de petit-ami.

Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, une petite robe bleue avec un joli décolleté mettait en valeur ses formes sans pour autant trop en dévoiler. Un gilet blanc et des petits talons dorés complétaient sa tenue. Le maquillage était léger, elle n'avait comme seul accessoire que le bracelet offert par son amoureux et elle portait le parfum préféré de celui-ci. Alice soupira après avoir vérifié encore une fois son reflet dans le miroir. Oh, elle avait bien entendu ses frères se moquer d'elle mais autant ne pas trop y penser. Quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit enfin, la belle blonde enfila sa veste et son écharpe afin de sortir rejoindre son petit-ami et éviter les commentaires de sa famille. Elle en aura bien assez à supporter en rentrant...

Gilbert n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec sa chemise, sa cravate et sa veste cintré. Il était très classe pourtant, Alice s'en sentait toute émue, bien qu'elle préféra ne pas le dire. Il l'emmena dans un restaurant un peu chic, bon pas trop il n'avait que ses économies d'étudiant après tout, mais sa compagne apprécia grandement l'effort. Le déjeuner était bon, l'ambiance plutôt chaleureuse, c'était facile de s'y sentir bien. Accrochée au bras du jeune homme, elle se laissait guider dans les rues, contente malgré le temps toujours froid de Février. Alice rêvassait, simplement heureuse d'être là. Pourtant, elle savait que quelque chose manquait mais ce quelque chose, ça ne tenait qu'à elle d'y remédier. Quand ils furent arrêtés sous l'une des tonnelles du parc, la blonde prit son courage à deux mains, plongeant son regard vert dans celui vermeil de son interlocuteur.

«Gil, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Tu n'es pas contente de notre rendez-vous? On aurait dû aller dans un autre endroit chaud et-

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Oh... Alors, en vérité tu penses que je ne mérite pas ma seconde chance?

- Non, c'est autre chose.

- Dans ce cas c'est-

- Mais tu vas me laisser parler oui?!

- Désolé ma belle ~ Parle je t'en prie.

- Je...»

Elle fit une pose puis se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les joues de l'autre lycéen, le faisant se pencher vers elle afin de pouvoir l'embrasser avant de chuchoter.

«Je t'aime abruti, c'est ça que j'essayais de te dire.

- Oh...

- Tu es un idiot Gilbert.

- Mais je-

- Mais! Tu es mon idiot.»

Ledit idiot eu un véritable sourire d'imbécile heureux mais ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Les joues de la Présidente n'étaient pas seulement rougies à cause du froid, il le savait. Et ça l'enchantait. Enfin! Enfin il avait une réponse à ses sentiments. Bon, lui-même avait mis du temps avant de comprendre les élans de son cœur envers elle mais bon, il avait toujours eu la tête dure et les sentiments ce n'était pas franchement son rayon, il avait Tonio et Frany pour ça après tout. Il serra les mains fines de la jeune fille entre les siennes et lui sourit à nouveau, rayonnant de joie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as rien prévu ?

- Pas vraiment. Je me suis dit que de faire un plan à deux ça ne serait pas si mal.

- Pour une fois tu dis quelque chose de censé.»

Et sur ces bonnes paroles le couple parti main dans la main, parlant de projets plus ou moins sérieux, inventant des situations où «le plan du génialissime moi» ne pouvait que les sauver sous le rire de la jolie blonde, amusée des âneries que racontait son compagnon. Alice détestait la trahison mais une seconde chance était parfois nécessaire. Une seconde chance pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

* * *

><p>Merci à la fidèle <strong>Yacchan412 <strong>entre autres ^^

Bon je ne suis pas 100% satisfaite de ce chapitre et je suis désolée du retard, sincèrement, mais je ne savais pas comment faire mieux alors je vous le livre tel quel.

Si vous le souhaitez je suis d'accord pour écrire un petit épilogue spécial Saint-Valentin pour tout ce petit monde ^^


End file.
